the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia's backstory!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Read at Your Own Risk Alicia's backstory! 22 Comments Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde @mselainahyde 3 years ago So this entire thing is in spoilers to make me feel better. Alicia Ghast is an orphan who remembers nothing about her family. She was raised on the streets by herself and grew up to have a best friend, Melody (completely and totally not based exactly off of Doctor Who) and a little sister (who is in no way related to her) named Jessie. When she turned 25, she was out for her birthday when she met a sweet girl, Elaina. A few days later Elaina saw her while she was being beat up by her old Jekyll's new Hyde (Hela) and decided, hey, that girl is weak and short. Let's call for her help! So Alicia met Hela. And by met I mean got nearly murdered. But then she met Helen and it was OK because Alicia's a stupid innocent little baby and I love her so much AHHHHH Alicia had three boyfriends. Ryan, Hela killed immediately. Some guy I don't remember, probably killed immediately. Justice (I think, they weren't all that important.) Killed after the first date. After Justice died, Alicia gave up her bakery to her friend, Melody. The two started to drift when Alicia could never go out in fear of her friends being caught just because of her scars. Oh, also there's her replacement for Melody- Nyx, the badass chick with wings. Freaking pretty ones too. Then she met L (from death note... yes.) and fell in love with him. Hela convinced her to give him the serum and she created a monster. And of course, being an idiot, she loved that monster. He was abusive, mean, and didn't care if she said no. But most of the time he was sweet and he really did love her and he truly didn't mean it (I swear that isn't sarcasm) so she loved him. Things happened, unimportant beating Alicia... Then L died. Woo! That was depressing. O (the monster) danced with her in the kitchen, turned into L. L played chess with nobody, he lost, then he died. Yeah. Then two minutes later came AYATO. AYATO SAKAMAKI. Look him up. Done? Yeah... him. He forced her to date him and, you guessed it, that STUPID LITTLE- She believed deep inside he loved her. I mean, he did, but he sure as Hell didn't act like it. Blah blah blah, he protected her from Hela, being a vampire and all. Then he... erm... kinda... *>///<* Maxi and Des are their twins. After a couple years, the twins are 2 and I might have screwed up her age in the wikia but it doesn't matter she still looks like a teenager so... Ayato's being a jerk and trying to raise Des to be a monster and they fight and he leaves and this soul guy brings O back to life and then it's another year or something and they have a daughter named R but Ayato comes back and makes O leave and Jekyll (Helen) and her fiancé (they've been engaged for like 3 years now XD) take R and raise her like their own kid. And then Helen "fixed" The Machine and Alicia asked to try it (oh yeah, and her Hyde is named Alexia and can just go kill herself because she's as useless as Elaina) and then she ended up here. There!~ Never mind~ This Is Alicia's fiancé. He's a self absorbed bratty monster and I love him so much Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Basically.) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Is... nobody gonna respond? DX) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (HEEELLLOOOOOOOOOOOO!~) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (XD hiii) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I'm resisting the temptation to read it so when it does come up in story form I can freak out with the plot twists and backstoryness.) •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I've been desperately hinting at things all over and I realize now I should put them in spoilers!!!) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Ah. It's ok! I'm not that good at picking up things and I do like teasing! :D ) •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (XD) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Maybe if she gets friends they'all realize something is wrong and backstoryyyy!!!!) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (These things just take time. It'll happen just you wait! ;) ) •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (But it's taking to LOOOOOONG) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Just think of it this way: You know tons of things no one else does and you can rub it in their faces! ) •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 3 years ago I HAVEN'T WATCHED DEATH NOTE BUT, ALICIA, MY POOR BEAN! 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde chatterghosts • 3 years ago Pardon...? Oh, right. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Aaaanyone wanna do an rp? I'm so boooored ��) 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Elaina Hyde Guest • 3 years ago (XD) 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Elaina Hyde Guest • 3 years ago (So bored.) 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Elaina Hyde Guest • 3 years ago (Mhm...) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Guest • 3 years ago (Ophelia is part of the society since she had that intro. Also I believe Mattias is part of the society too from his intros. Just a side note.) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Guest • 3 years ago (The rule of thumb is that after the character's intro they become part of the society. I understand if you want to keep Ophelia away from doctors and Michael, I just thought you should know.) •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Oh dear, poor Alicia! :< Why's her life gotta suck like that? I just wanna hug her better and make all her troubles stop! *sigh* Only in an AU. -_- ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Yeah...) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy